The Story of Gin Part 1
by Delusional State
Summary: This story is the first installment im my series that I've been messing with, I usualy write stories based on my own ideas this is my first crack at fan fiction, enjoy.
1. Episode 1

**The Ten Tailed Demon Wolf Tenshi**

Gin laid in his bed with the covers over him. He reflects on his previous battles.

Kuro: Gin join me. Soon I will take down the Koikage and take control of the shadow village.

Gin: Ha you and what army, you couldn't take control of the shadow village and if you try some where along the line it will be me who has to kill you.

A silver aura raised around Gin moving in a circular pattern making a large sphere

Kuro: Hmph….looks like you can't control your power.

Gin: Your one to talk.

A black aura raised around Kuro moving in a circular pattern making a large sphere

Kuro: What was that Gin?!

Gin fell to the ground and tossed his arms out catching his fall, now on all fours his nails and teeth started too grow rapidly and silver fur started to grow out from his skin ripping through parts of his clothes

Kuro: A full transformation who knew you had it in you.

Kuro's skin started to rip and turn black, the darker his skin became the rougher it did as well, his clothes started ripping off of his body

Kuro: Finally Gin you can see….the darkness that over powers light and destroys the hardest metals once I'm at full power nothing can stop me.

As Kuro began to laugh insanely Gin finished his full transformation, as Gin stood now not as a human but as a large silver wolf his eyes changed becoming emotionless

Gin: You are a fool to think your plans will ever succeed.

As Gin laid in his bed a bird flew by blacking out his entire room, he removed the covers and walked over to the window as it landed on a near by roof top.

Gin: Tenshi?

Tenshi: Yes Gin.

Gin: Why did you ever protect the Land of Metal?

Tenshi: ….because I am a demon I cause misery and suffering to the human race killing and destroying, like the others I had power and I decided to protect instead of destroy. Some others protected other peoples, like Kuro but for the wrong reason he saw a way to abuse humanity and bend it to his will.

Gin: What did you ever receive?

Tenshi: The knowledge that I was making the people I protected safe and happy.

Gin: Is that all?

Tenshi: That's all I ever asked for.

Gin: Is that why you're sealed inside me?

Tenshi: Yes, but not trapped I am your guardian of my own free will I am here to guide and protect you and from time to time offer you my power so that you might protect some you care for.

**Episode End**


	2. Episode 2

**Kinzokukage**

Gin was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling with his right arm over his forehead. There was a knock at his door, Gin got up off the bed and answered it.

Lady: Gin Okami?

Gin: Yes.

Lady: Here this arrived for you today.

Gin: A letter….

The print on the letter caught his eye.

Gin: Thank you.

Lady: You're welcome.

The lady bowed then turned around and started to walk away. Gin shut the door and walked over to his bed with the letter.

Gin: It's sealed with the Kinzokukage's personal seal.

Gin opened the letter and started to read it. When he finished the letter he folded it up and put it in his pocket. Gin grabbed his sword from the corner and headed out the door, he walked down the stairs towards the front doors as he was heading through the door he stopped.

Lady: Sir, will you be back.

Gin: Yes, I'll just be away for a day or two I've already paid for this week alright.

Lady: Yes sir I hope you have a good time.

Gin: Thanks.

Gin walked out the door heading out of the Leaf Village. Whale walking down the road Gin noticed someone following him in the trees. Gin walked to the Land of Lightning and rode a boat to the Land of Mountains where he started walking to the Land of Metal. Gin was nearly to the Blade Village before he noticed something was wrong.

Gin: Come on out I know your there.

Kuro: Oh looks like I've been found out.

Kuro jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Gin.

Gin: Kuro, I should have known it was you following me, why are you following me?

Kuro: I'm just making sure you don't get in my way.

Gin: Why what are you planning now Kuro?

Kuro: Nothing that you need to worry about just remember stay out of my way.

Kuro jumped into the trees and disappeared. After he had disappeared six shadow ninja jumped down from the surrounding trees.

Gin: I guess he was prepared.

The shadow ninja attacked him from all sides, throwing shuriken and kunai knives down on him. He used his sword on his back to deflect the shuriken and kunai knives and his legs to fend off the shadow ninja. As he fought them off he noticed shadows hidden in the trees.

**Episode End**


	3. Episode 3

**The Village Hidden Behind the Blades**

Ten Metal ninja jumped out from the trees at the shadow ninja swooping in and grappling with them then jumping back into the trees disappearing.

Gin: A patrol team of ten, that's not like the old man to have that many ninja on one team.

Gin then proceeded to the front gate of the Blade Village.

Ken: Halt who goes there?

Gin: Ken is that you?

Ken: Gin wow are you finally back from your mission?

Gin: No the Kinzokukage sent me a message.

Ken: Yes that's right he did say that you would be coming back soon but I didn't think this soon he just told me today.

Gin: So where is he?

Ken: In his office follow me. Open up!

The large steel gates began to open. Gin followed Ken into the Village.

Gin: So your the gate keeper now huh? So how's the old man doing?

Ken: He's been sick for awhile now he's gotten allot weaker though but I'm sure he'll pull through. Believe it or not this has happed about six times before.

Gin: I hope so, so the village has gotten allot bigger now.

Ken: Yeah I'd say it's the biggest village there is, I mean it has to be small enough to be hidden, but hey this really isn't the whole village is it.

"Gin" The Village Hidden Behind the Blades, the largest hidden village there is most villages are small and stay hidden but as the shinobi here get stronger the village grows larger, they think that we have more then enough protection then to stay hidden but even though that is true the other half is hidden above the first half of the village. The other half of the village stays suspended in the air like it was hanging from a cloud the temple and shrine in the middle of the first half of the city uses chakra from the villagers to keep the other half of the village suspended in the air, even though it's in the sky and you'd think enemies can see it they can't because both halves of the village are hidden behind the largest mountain in the world Mount Iwaken where we get are name from, since the beginning of our village we've always mined the mountain to make our weapons.

Ken: Gin...Gin! Hey man what are you thinking about?

Gin: Oh nothing I suppose.

Ken: Alright well were here.

Gin: Thanks Ken I'll see you later.

Ken: Alright later man.

Ken left and Gin walked into the Kinzokukage's office.

Kinzokukage: Gin so you made it after all.

Gin: I wouldn't pass up a chance to speak with you old man.

Kinzokukage: Old am I ha I guess your right, I am getting old and soon this village will need a new leader.

Gin: New leader?

Kinzokukage: Yes I am getting old and soon will die; I've asked to see you about this.

**Episode End**


	4. Episode 4

**The hidden land of metal**

Gin: I don't know old man.

An explosion goes off, shacking the office.

Gin: An attack on the village? No it's too reckless. Sorry old man I'm cutting my village short!

Gin ran out the door. He ran down the hall and jumped through the widow.

Gin: There I can see where it happened!

Gin landed on a roof and kept running. Two shadow ninja jumped onto the roof running on both sides of him. He grabbed one ninja then threw him into the air, the he grabbed his sword disappearing he reappeared above the shadow ninja he threw into the air then slashed down on his back throwing him into the other shadow ninja killing them both and destroying the roof. He landed on another roof and kept running until he made it to the gate where he met up with Ken.

Ken: About time you made it.

Gin: What happened?

Ken: Look.

Ken pointed at an open field in the forest that was out side of the outer walls.

Ken: The shadow ninja and the light ninja are fighting.

Gin: In our territory? That's reckless, the fools.

Ken: What will you do?

Gin: What do you mean this is my village my home I'm going to defend it.

Gin jumped out of the destroyed section of the wall and attacked a light ninja.

Gin: Get out of my village!

Gin attacked every ninja he encountered as he was fighting more blade ninja began to fight as well.

Ken: Well hell I guess I'll have to show off as well Gin.

Ken pulled out both of his swords then ran into battle. After battling for a long period of time Gin and Ken were back to back fighting shadow and light ninja.

Ken: I don't know if I can fight any more.

Gin: Come on you can't let them beat you.

Ken: Your right but-

Gin: But nothing!

Gin jumped back into battle fighting many ninja at once. The sky turned dark and it started to slowly rain.

Kuro: Come on Gin can't you keep fighting.

Gin: Kuro.

Kuro jumped down from a tree and landed in front of Gin.

**Episode End**


	5. Episode 5

**The Return of an Outcast**

Hundreds of unmarked ninja jump from the surrounding trees and landed in the battlefield.

Kuro: I brought an army.

Gin: ….

Kuro jumped at Gin then drew a paper bomb they grappled, then Kuro slipped the bomb onto his back and jumped back.

Kuro: Ha.

Gin: ….

The bomb exploded.

Kuro: Is that all you have.

Gin slashed down from the air at Kuro slicing him in half, the blood shot everywhere.

Gin: A substitution jutsu, but he used one of his own people.

Kuro jumped from the side and punched Gin in the face knocking him back into a tree. Gin jumped back at Kuro and kicked him in his right arm then stretched and grabbed his left arm digging into his body stretching his body to its limits. After a short time Gin dislocated his right arm and broke his left arm.

Gin: Now you can't use jutsu.

Kuro: Ah! Damn you! Ah!

All around them Shadow ninja, Light ninja, Metal ninja and unmarked ninja were fighting.

Gin: Stop!

The ninja fighting around Gin stopped fighting, Gin placed his hands together then quickly started making hand signs a powerful blast flew out from Gin in all directions knocking all the surrounding ninja unconscious.

Gin: There….

Gin turned around and found Kuro being healed by his unmarked ninja.

Gin: No!

Kuro: Oh but yes now that my arms have been healed your finished.

Gin: But my jutsu, you should be unconscious?

Kuro pushed over a part of his clothes showing off his armor.

Kuro: You think I'd come here unprepared we wear this armor here to protect against all forms of jutsu and physical impacts it also absorbs close by chakra.

Gin pulled out a kunai knife and tossed it at one of the unmarked ninja's shoulder. The kunai knife dug into the armor before being forced out back at Gin, Gin grabbed the Kunai knife in mid air and put it away.

**Episode End**


End file.
